My Love Story
by lonewolfbenji
Summary: A love story about Horatio and Marisol, with Marisol surviving her gunshot wounds and having been in hiding since. It is a fictional plot for season six.
1. Chapter 1

ok, myllamakandu, here it is...

Marisol has been shot and is lying in a hospital bed. She is going to be alright, the bullet has been removed, and the bleeding stoped. But Horatio is alarmed at having almost lost her, not a little her OWN doing for ditching her protection. He is so outraged at her having been targeted, and intent on avenging and removing the threat to her, that he decides to take some calculable action. His strategy is to elicit a plan with the hospital staff to "fake her death" by dispensing medication to her that will drastically slow down her metabolism emulating death. The doctor informs Marisol of the conspiracy and she agrees to do as her husband has purposed. After injecting the medication into her IV, he calls Eric, as a prearranged indication to Horatio, that he has done so. Horatio hurrys to be with her while the drugs take effect and she drifts off to sleep.Letting go of her hand, he calls Eric telling him that she has died of her injuries and to come immediately. Eric arrives and views the body of his beloved sister, believing she is dead. They leave together to avenge her murder. As her husband, however, Horatio arranges a closed casket funeral and a few days later, takes her home...he has had her in hiding ever since.

Riaz has eluded justice and, instead been deported. Horatio must, now, go to Brazil to eliminate the threat to his precious wife, but he is apprehensive about leaving her alone. She has, after all, slipped or dismissed guards he has assigned to her several times before. As they lie in bed, he tries talking to her about the gravity of the situation. But, alas, Marisol doesn't really fathom, or appreciate, the dangers to her. She is not a CSI, nor ever worked in any crime related position. Rather, she is a licenced clinical social worker (LCSW), where she has applied her training, to work with emotionally disturbed or traumatized children, prior to her illness. As he talks to her, he becomes frustrated, and his demeanor grows more determined untill she finally answers glibly,,,"ok. ok. I will". But he is unconvinced that she will stay at home, safely in hiding. So, out of desperation for her safety, he is resolved that he MUST demonstrate a more resolute, firmer aspect of himself to her.

He sits up on the side of the bed and pulls her onto his lap. Cradling her in his arms, he gently brushes back her hair, kisses her softly on the forehead, and tells her how much he loves and needs her. Then, without warning, he turns her over his lap, lifts her white, lacy nightie, to expose her bare bottom and commences spanking her, rather hard. She is not a little surprised, she is shocked. This is a side of him she has never experienced. Soon she begins to cry out, while kicking and squirming, struggling to get away. But, as the pain intensifies, she realizes she is trapped by the firm grasp of his hand around her waist, and just "bursts into tears". Still, he continues to spank her, even though it is "breaking his heart" to hear her cry. He loves her so much and if she cannot understand the danger, she will understand the spanking.

Finally, he stops and folds her up in his arms, as she buries her face in his shoulder, sobbing uncontrolably. He comforts her as he fights back the tears and anguish he is feeling at having to hurt her, all to keep her from catatrophe. A single tear escapes down his face and falls from his chin onto her bare shoulder, Suddenly, she ceases crying and looks up at him. Their eyes, still wet, meet with an intuitive understanding of each other. She promises never to put herself in harms way agian or cause him, in any way, to have to worry about her.

He returns from Brazil to find her safely at home in hiding. He was quite worried about her while he was gone and couldn't stop thinking about her while he was there. What if she had not really understood that he had spanked her out of love, not anger...what if she left him? But she is STILL happy with her new husband and determined never to cause him any grief or worry again. Her love is unconditional and she believes in him, so she is content to do as he asks (even when her brother was shot). He is reassured by her happy disposition and cheerful welcome. So he asks her if she'd like to go to the country this weekend for a picnic, just the two of them. Her eyes light up and sparkle with excitement as she whispers a resounding "yes" and hugs him.

Somewhere, outside the city limits, Horatio and Marisol get out of the Hummer to spread a blanket on the ground in a field of bright and colorful flowers with a rippling, billowing stream of water nearby. As Horatio lies on the blanket, Marisol puts a small pillow under his head, then begins to unpack the basket they brought. She is so happy to be here, just the two of them, uninterupted by "other" priorites. Soon she gets up and goes to pick some flowers to take home. Horatio watches her playfully revel among the cheerful, illustrious scenery and smiles. He closes his eyes felling so thankful for her sweet and unreserved love. She always makes him feel absolutly loved and wanted. Gone is the awkwardness, and self-consciousness, he usually struggles with in personal relationships. She accepts him just as he is, believes in all that he is, and never questions his motives or intentions. He can relax with her, so it pleases him to see her happy.

Marisol glances over at him and seeing his eyes closed, her own glimmer with a glint of mischievousness. Carefully she approaches the blanket to retrieve an empty pitcher, then quietly "tiptoes" to the rippling water and fills it, to the brim, with icy, cold water. She stealthily makes her way back to where Horatio is resting, and starting from his head, pours it out all over him. As he startles awake and jumps up, she laughs merrily and runs. Seeing her glee, he laughs, too, and chases after her. Just as he catches up to her, and grabs for her, she stumbles over a rock and falling into the stream of water, she makes sure to pull him down with her. They splash and swim for a while, niether letting the other escape, untill finally, lying on the shore, they embrace and kiss passionately.

Song Playing---"I'LL EARN YOUR TRUST MAKING MEMORIES OF US"

They walk back to the blanket to dry out. As they lie there soaking up the warm sun, Marisol tenderly closes his eyes and begins to lovingly stroke his face with her fingers around his eyes, his nose, mouth and chin. All the tensions of his over-burdened life just melt away in these moments with her. Basking in the glow of her sweet and certain love, he always feels rejuvenated. It gives him renewed strength to continue his never-ending fight for justice and the protection of his beloved city and especially of and for her.

Meanwhile, Yelina has, also, returned from Brazil after the death of her husband. She is now working as a private investigator. Horatio introduces her, and Ray,Jr., to his beloved Marisol, explaining to them that they are the ONLY ones that know about her, because they are "family". So is Eric, but because he works in the lab, they cannot tell him yet. She agrees not to disclose his secret. She and Marisol grow markedly close during these coming months. Marisol because of her semi-isolation and Yelina because she comes to rely a lot on Marisol for help with Ray,Jr. As of late, he has been "hanging out" with the wrong kinds of kids, often locks himself in his room, and refuses to talk to Yelina. She is becoming very concerned about him and suspects possible drug use.

Learning about Marisol's background, in working with children, and out of frustration, she calls her and they agree to meet over lunch. After "pouring out her heart", Yelina looks, through her tear-filled eyes, at Marisol's face, who is, also weeping. Marisol reassuredly strokes her on the cheek, then grasps her hand upon the table. They talk at length, then agree that Mari will pick him up at school from now on. She brings him back to her house, helps him with his homework and just talks to him untill Yelina picks him up. She is able to help him work through feelings of anger and abadonment and avoid the downward spiral of drug addiction. She shows him how he can use even traumatic experiences, like the death of his father, to become a stronger and better person, even as his uncle has done. He enjoys spending time with Aunt Mari and knows that she will always "be there" for him whenever Yelina cannot be.

They continue to develop strong family ties to one another, often going to lunch or shopping together. Yelina is the only one Horatio trusts with Marisol. She defends Mari vehemently, even with Horatio, whom she thinks is too overly-protective. Which he is and, also, probally spoils her a bit too much, but he cannot bear, even the thought, of ever losing her and he enjoys spoiling her. Still, he has his limits, which Marisol is well aware of, and she, in turn, is happy to do as he asks.

Horatio is late coming home this evening, so after preparing dinner, Marisol decides to relax, it has been a stressful day. She draws a bath in a sunken tub, which looks more like a jacuzzi than a tub. She pours in plenty of perfumed buble bath, lights several scented candles around the room, and turns the lights down low. She puts some soft, romantic music on the stereo and scatters a few rose petals in the bathroom. The door remains open as she undresses and ties up her hair, before stepping into the warm, soothing bath.

She inhales the wonderful, flowery scent premeating the soft glow of the room, and listening to the beautifully moving music, she slowly closes her eyes. Momentarily, she feels his strong, yet gentle hands lift up her arm to wash her body, while kissing her tenderly on her closed eyelid. She smiles up at him and tells him dinner is ready...but that is the farthest thought from his mind right now. He finishes bathing her, then lifts her up to wrap a large towel around her. He picks her up in his arms and looks down at her with both tender love and exciting anticipation glistening in his eyes. He carries her to the bedroom amd quietly closes the door.

Song Playing---"WHEN YOU SAY NOTHING AT ALL"

Marisol returns home from her doctor's visit flushed with joy and flooded with emotion. She is finally pregnant! She is exhilarated at the prospect of having the baby she has yearned for, for so long. She prepares Horatio's favorite meal, sets a beautiful candlelit table, and chills some wine. She, then changes into this pink and lacy, sensual, short and low cut dress, that he particularly likes. Horatio arrives home and is pleasantly surprised, if not a little perplexed. He kisses her lightly, removes his suit jacket, and sits down at the table. She pours them both a glass of wine, then sits down too. Throughout dinner she can hardly contain her excitement, but she does not tell him directly. Instead, folded in his napkin, is a red, heart-shaped piece of paper which reads...

No love more perfect than a life with you,

That I should be the one you love, for

I was fashioned for you and you for me,

And, now our baby makes us three.

Horatio watches her throughout the meal, contemplating, and hoping she has not done something wrong (ie-crashed the car, got a speeding ticket,etc.) and is trying to diffuse his reaction to it. Finally, he reaches for his napkin and out falls the heart-shaped piece of paper. Bewildered, he picks it up and begins to read it. It takes a few moments for the message to register. Suddenly, he jumps up and reaches for her, and with pure, unadulterated joy dances and whirls her around the room. He, too, is ecstatic about his child, and subsequently, even more determined to keep them BOTH safe.

So, after telling Yelina, and Ray,Jr., thay all agree the baby is one more reason not to reveal her to the others yet. They would not understand why Horatio and Marisol would take this venture with her health being as it is. Although the cancer is still in remission, it has not yet been five years. But, Horatio and Marisol see things quite differently from the others. For Marisol, who has personally faced death, not as the others, who see death daily, yet it is not their own impending and imminent death that they see, as she has. Such experiences impact upon one's priorites in life and, after weighing them come to definitive conclusions about what is really important. For her, living life, fully living it, while she has it, is her focus. And the experience of giving life, her baby's life, is worth even giving up her own...if fate so requires it of her. She is not concerned for the child's well-being as she knows it would be in good hands with it's father...a man she has grown to love so deeply...a good man. Of course, she is hoping to live.

As for Horatio, well, he has always been an optimist. He just knows that goodness will triumph and a love such as theirs simply MUST bear fruiit, as she was destined to be the mother of his child. They have talked about it many times. This baby is no accident. It was purposely preconcieved and planned for months. Of course, he is concerned, too, and will take very good care of her throughout.

The pregnancy is not an easy one, but with Horatio's love, she is confident she can do this. And Yelina is always there for her, too, sometimes staying with her when Horatio cannot. She is delighted by the expectancy of a new baby in the family and is always buying things for it. As Mari's belly grows, however, so does Yelina's concern and anticipation, so that it is getting harder and harder for her to "keep the secret", especially when she is around the lab. She has grown to love Mari as her own sister.

As season six begins, and throughout, all of this is revealed to the viewers, but NOT to the lab, or other CSI"s. It is not untill Marisol is ready to deliver that they ever find out about her existence...in the season finale!

Calliegh and Natalia are talking, in the hallway, about the case. Suddenly, Natalia just stops speaking, her eyes widen in amazement, as she stares past Calliegh. Calliegh turns around and gasps. She cannot believe her own eyes. Yelina has brought Marisol to the lab, looking for Horatio, because she is in a lot of pain and Yelina is really worried about her, to the point of panick. They are making their way down the hall. Calliegh and Natalia shake themselves from their disbelief and rush to help. They bring her to Alex, who is talking with Ryan, in a nearby interview room, and sit her down. Alex sends Valera to fetch some instruments from the mourge, and begins to examine her, confirming to Yelina that she is in full labor. Ryan runs to find Eric, who is just stepping out of the elevator. Still speechless, and, at a loss as to how to tell him, he just says, "come with me, I"ve something to show you". Arriving back at the interview room, Ryan steps inside, but Eric halts at the doorway, starring in disbelief at the sight of his beloved sister, swollen with child. As the tears begin to stream down his face, and their eyes meet, he rushes over to her kissing her again and again. Everyone is completely overwhelmed and stunned.

Just then, Horatio arrives, and makes his way to where all the commotion is taking place. They all look at him emploringly, but he just walks over to Marisol, swoops her up in his arms, and asks, "is it time?" She nods. And without offering any explanation, he asks Eric if he would mind driving. Eric shakes his head and gets up to follow them. As Horatio carries her out to the Hummer, Yelina shouts, "you're not having this baby without ME!" and dashes after them, leaving the others dumbfounded...

To Be Continued...

1)Will Marisol survive childbirth?

2) How will Horatio explain?

3) How will the others react, especially Eric?

4) Is it a girl or a boy?


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio opens his eyes at the first glimmer of light to radiate through the sheer curtains on the window. He looks down at his beloved wife, sleeping peacefully in his arms, her head upon his chest. Brushing back the hair from her face, he smiles and kisses her tenderly on the forehead. He is careful not to wake her as he stealthily climbs out of bed. She has been sick much of the night. She tried not to let him know and used the bathroom down the hall, rather than the one in the bedroom. But he knew and his heart ached for her as he listened to her softly moaning. He wanted to go to her, comfort her and care for her, but she always seems to be embarrassed, or ashamed at letting him see her that way, and he didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable. Doesn't she know how much he loves and needs her? Taking care of her, at such times, is not a burden. He must work on letting her know that.

As he goes to the closet for his clothes, she opens her eyes sleepily and says, "Good morning, my love," as cheerfully as she can, as she attempts to force herself from the cozy, comfortable bed. But he quickly sits down on the edge of the bed, lies her back down, covering her up, and tells her, to her chagrin, that he is aware of her sleepless night and wants her to sleep in for a while. She lowers her eyes abashedly and reluctantly agrees to do so.Still feeling queasy, she drifts back to sleep as he leaves for work.

A few hours later she awakens again, feeling a bit better. She vaguely recalls their conversation earlier and her eyes fill with tears of frustration and disappointment in herself. She cannot even take care of her husband and home the way she likes to. Again he has had to go to work without breakfast. And the laundry and dishes are piling up too. She silently prays, begging God to give her strength, as she puts in a load of laundry and begins to wash the dishes. She has just passed her first trimester and is hoping the nausea will subside soon, but she doesn't understand why she is feeling so tired and fatigued lately. She has a doctor's appointment later, maybe he can give her something.

Pushing herself into working harder, she is determined to do a better job. Even though Horatio often tells her it is alright and that he will help her, she still feels culpable, and inadequate. It is HER job to take care of theses things. He has enough to worry about. She finally finishes and hesitantly prepares to get ready for the doctor. She really doesn't feel much like going out theses days, so rarely pesters Horatio into taking her any where anymore. Just then, the phone rings. It is Yelina, she says Horatio mentioned to her that she wasn't feeling well, so she thought she'd stop by and drive her to the doctor. Marisol is disconcerted, but also grateful. She thanks her, then hangs up to finish getting ready.

Before long Yelina arrives, 'I know I'm early",she says, "I thought we'd go have lunch first." As they enter the cafe, Marisol observes Yelina intently. She seems very pensive today, so she gently prompts her into "opening up". After a time, Yelina asks her if she knows about Susie and Madison. Recalling Horatio telling her about Ray's daughter, she nods. Yelina continues, that ever since Ray,Jr. presented himself as a donor for Madison during her hospitalization, they have kept in touch for his sake because she IS his little sister. To which Marisol voices approval and expresses her admiration for Yelina for being so insightful despite the unpleasant and hurtful nature of the situation. Yelina smiles at Mari's thoughtful perception and understanding.

She forges ahead, informing Mari that about nine months ago, Susie relapsed and began using cocaine again. Things have gone from bad to worse, with her going from one abusive relationship to another. She is either seeking to "score" or getting high much of the time and leaving Madison unattended. Yelina has become increasingly concerned for the child's welfare. She has tried to get Susie into rehab, but she refuses. She does, however, let Yelina take Madison, who is now 7 years old, a lot of the time. But Madison never wants to go back and cries, clinging to her, every time she returns her.

Marisol's heart is flooded with compassion for the child and trepidation for Yelina, as well as Horatio. He will surely be upset upon learning of this new development. She grasps Yelina's hand and promises to talk to Horatio about it this evening. They will get something going to rescue the child and bring her into a safe environment. In the meantime, she asks Yelina to bring her by, the next time she has her, so Madison will feel more support from her "family".

They arrive at the doctor's office. Marisol is soon ushered into the examination room. As the doctor enters, his mood is somber and she feels a foreboding come over her. The doctor informs her that the baby is fine, but her white blood cell count is up and he is concerned about the cancer returning. Chemotherapy, and other medications are out the question because of her pregnancy. He explains to her that the only form of treatment possible is "leukaphersis", which is costly, time-consuming, and usually quite uncomfortable. It involves extracting blood from one arm into a machine, which removes the white blood cells, then returning the rest of the blood via the other arm. The procedure takes about four hours and must be repeated throughout her pregnancy. He wants to initiate two treatments within the next two weeks. He, also, wants to introduce a drug called interferon, which is of biological origin, and, also, does not harm the developing fetus. But it's side effects, such as nausea and muscle cramping, can be quite intense.

Marisol is devastated! But she hides it well as she discusses her options with the doctor, then tells him she'll get back to him on her decision. She says nothing to Yelina on the drive home and, instead, attempts to console her concerning Madison. By the time she drops her off, she can tell she is feeling much better.

She starts dinner as she contemplates her situation. Her dilemma...the cancer does not effect the baby. It does, however, effect her, and without treatment, could cost her her life. The treatments, notwithstanding, are painful and expensive, and the side effects could incapacitate her. Which would make her a terrible burden upon Horatio. The thought just mortifies her...he deserves so much better.

She just finishes dinner and is setting the table as Horatio comes home. She smiles at him adoringly as he kisses her lightly. They sit down to dinner. She tells him about the situation with Susie and Madison, and Yelina's distress over it. They discuss it throughout the meal. He is disturbed and very concerned for Madison. He tells her that he will talk to Yelina tomorrow and check into what they can do. He is thankful that Mari and Yelina get along so well and can talk to each other. As Mari begins to clear away the dishes, he says, "By the way, what did the doctor say?" She hesitates, but then replies, "Oh not too much, every thing's fine."

It has been two weeks since she saw the doctor and still has not told anyone. As she was resting this morning, however, the most marvelous event happened She felt the baby move for the first time. It was an exhilarating experience, and she became aware, really aware of the tiny life growing within her. She wanted to hold it and cuddle it. Only now, she is begining to doubt her former decision. Mayby she should go ahead with the treatments. But she doesn't want to become an encumbrance to the wonderful man she loves.

Suddenly, the phone rings. It is Horatio and his voice is unusually stern. He instructs her to stay home as he will be there shortly. She is confounded, he never comes home in the middle of the day. Soon he walks in and goes directly into the living room to sit on the couch. He didn't even greet her. He is really furious about something. Precipitously, she hears, "Marisol come here right now." Still perplexed, she complies and sits down on the floor between his legs. She reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck to give him a hug. He kisses her on the cheek, then suddenly swats her on the bottom, not hard, just to remind her of what happened the last time she put her life in jeopardy. Looking at her intently, he says, "Mari, the doctor called me today. You lied to me when you said everything was fine, didn't you? She lowers her eyes apologetically and replies, "Yes sir."

He picks her up and puts her in his lap. She can feel how angry he is, but also sees the hurt and bewilderment in his eyes. She feels overwhelming reproach. "I don't understand, sweetheart", his voice choking, "don't you know how much I love and need you. I just can't allow you to put life in danger like that. I know the treatments will be uncomfortable and the side effects painful, but, honey, isn't our love worth fighting for?" She looks up and is astounded to see him crying, tears streaming down his face.

By now the guilt is more than she can bear. She wipes away his tears as her own begin to fall and says, "I'm sorry, honey, I do love you so, so much", she stammers, "of course our love is worth fighting for. It's just I...I didn't want to become a burden to you", she explains, "you have so much on your shoulders, you don't need an incapacitated wife too."

Looking at her affectionately, he places his hand upon the side of her face and replies, "My sweet angel, you are the light of my life, taking care of you when you're sick is my delight and your love is my reward. Please don't shut me out, you are not a burden to me, you are my strength and my hope." She replies, "I won't Horatio, I won't ever again." And just then, that marvelous event happened again, the baby moved. She took his hand and placed it upon her belly, so he could feel it too. His eyes widen with delight as he feels his child "come to life" before him. "By the way, sweetheart", he says, "so now I am sir?" "Well, only when I'm in trouble", she replies. He laughed out loud and hugged her.

She begins her treatments and eventually she does get sick, but she no longer hides it from Horatio. So when she couldn't eat dinner this evening because of the nausea, she just crawled up in his lap, as he was watching the news, and told him she didn't feel well. He could see that she was feverish, so he undressed her and put a cushion under her head, as he went to draw a lukewarm bath. He returned and carried her into the bath, lowering her gently and kissing her repeatedly. He tenderly washes her all over untill the fever subsides, then wraps her in a towel and carries her back into the living room, lying her on the soft carpet. He dries her off, then goes to retrieve a bottle of lotion that the doctor had prescribed for muscle cramping.

He begins with her arms and shoulders, then moves lovingly over her breasts. He stops at her swollen belly to kiss the baby. This makes her giggle, so he does it again, then moves on to her legs. It feels so soothing as she feels her body relax and respond to his gentle touch. She turns over and he massages her back and neck. Then he, playfully, pats her bottom and tells her she needs to rest now.

After helping her into bed, he tucks her in and tells her he'll be right back. He goes into the kitchen to make her some chicken broth and a piece of dry toast. Bringing it to her on a tray, he fluffs the pillows around her to sit her up and begins to feed her. "Just try a little, sweetheart", he says, "it will make you feel better." Afterwards, he places an empty bucket beside the bed, in case she needs it, then tells her he is going to go do the dishes before coming to bed. She smiles and says, "thank you." When he returns, she is sleeping peacefuly!


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio awoke early this morning, which he often did, because he loved watching his beloved wife sleeping in his arms. He gazed down affectionately upon her soft features as he gently stroked the contours of her face. He was overwhelmed with gratitude, barely able to believe the good fortune that had brought this warm and wonderful person into his life. He relished these early morning encounters when there was no one or nothing else, but her. Just knowing she was his gave him strenghth throughout the day, but also, a tinge of guilt, because of Eric. Still her safety came first. Stealthily and reluctuntly he eased himself out of bed and went to take a shower.

Before long he heard a faint knock upon the shower door. Opening it slightly, he sees a naked, smiling Marisol, "May I join you?', she asks. Smiling back, he pulls her gently inside. The water is warm and pulsating upon their bodies as they embrace. He just loved seeing her swollen belly, and, playfully, grabs a wash cloth pretending to wash the baby, a little foot here, a little hand there. Marisol giggles and warns, " now don't drop him, he's slippery you know." "Never", he replies. They lather one another with soap and shampoo, then step under the steamy, vibightrating water as the suds slowly drip off their bodies and down the drain. Horatio wraps a towel around himself and another around Marisol, before picking her up and carrying her back to bed. Holding her naked body in his arms and gazing deep and lovingly into her eyes, he whispers, "I love you so much." "I love you too, honey", she whispers back as they snuggle closer and closer.

It was almost an hour later when they were scurrying about to get dressed, so as to have time to stop for breakfast before going to the doctor's office...for their long awaited ultra-sound. Horatio had already called in to tell the lab he'd be late tody, astounding everyone. It had been a difficult pregnancy with all the treatments Marisol had had to undergo, but now, her white blood cell count was down and the cancer back in remission. She was in her final trimester...it wouldn't be long now. And it's a good thing for Marisol because the only known cure for leukemia is a bone marrow transplant from an identically matching sibling. Eric...only Eric could give her back her life now. With such a wonderful husband and precious baby coming, she had so much to live for, to fight for, and she was anxious to talk to him about it.

They stop at an outdoor cafe. Marisol tells Horatio that she isn't really very hungry, but Horatio orders her breakfast anyway. "You're always making me eat", she tells him. "That's right", he replies, "so eat" "Will you still love me if I get fat?", she teases. "Of course I will, I'll always love you, Mari", he replies, "but don't worry, you won't". Suddenly becoming serious, she asks, "Horatio, what do you really want, a boy or a girl?" "A son would be great, but a little girl, especially if she takes after her mother, would be delightful too. I want a healthy baby, sweetheart." His answer makes her smile and she spontaneously reaches across the table and kisses him...right out there in front of God and everybody. He lowers his head and blushes instictively, but smiles back at her.

Arriving at the doctor's office, the doctor is waiting for them in the reception area and comments, "I'm glad you could make it luetinent." "Thank you, I wouldn't miss it", Horatio replies. "And I wouldn't let him", chimes in Marisol. "Well then, let's get started", the doctor says and leads them back to the examination room, handing Marisol a gown. Horatio tenderly unbuttons his wife's blouse and helps her put on the gown, then lifts her upon the table and gently lies her back. Momentarily, the doctor and a nurse return. "Are we ready?", he asks. They both nod in unison as the doctor spreads the jelly on her swollen belly and the nurse adjusts the machine.

At lenghth, an image of the fetus comes into focus. Horatio and Marisol gasp at the sight of their child seemingly looking back at them. They can see it's little eyes, nose, and mouth. With it's arms wailing about, they manage to count it's little fingers, then toes. They can hear it's heartbeat, as they squeeze each others hands, awestruck at the spectacle of seeing this tiny human being...their child before them. Totally immersed in the experience, they abstractedly hug and kiss each other repeatedly, as the doctor measures it's head and lenghth, then finally pointing to the umbilical cord, he directs them to the penis just beneath it. "We have a son", Marisol shouts. "Yes, we do, sweetheart", Horatio replies. "And a strong and healthy boy he is", the doctor says, "congratulations".

They didn't talk much on the drive home, each submerged in their own thoughts of the reality of parenthood. They had always been comfortable in each other's presence, they didn't really need words, just a tender look or gentle touch. Finally, Horatio interupts the silence, "I'll paint the nursery this weekend, honey, but I don't want you around the fumes while I do it, ok?" "Ok", Marisolreplies, "I'll go shopping, now that I know what to shop for." "Sounds good", Horatio responds, "but I'm sending a guard with you and you know better than to dismiss him, don't you?" "I wouldn't do that, darling, I love my husband AND my son", she answers. It was his turn to smile at her words and he kisses her appreciatively on the cheek.

Several weeks later, Marisol wakes up late, after Horatio had gone to work. There was such a sharp pain across her belly, but soon it went away. She got out of bed and made some coffee, thinking about taking a shower, but then, the sharp pain again. It almostdoulbled her over. She was beginning to get a little worried. Just then, someone knocked on the front door. It was Yelina coming to check on her. "I'm so glad to see you", Marisol remarked, and told her about the sharp pains. "We have to get you dressed and go find Horatio", she answered. "You think the baby's alright?", Marisol asked. "I'm sure he's fine, Mari", Yelina assured her, "come on, let's get dressed. Soon they were out in the car and on the way to the lab.

Arriving at the lab, they were making their way down the hall when they ran into Calliegh and Natalie, who rushed to help them into an interview room. Momentarily, Alex came in and after examinung her, confirmed she was in labor. Then came Ryan, with Eric, who just stood in the doorway in disbelief at the sight of his pregnant sister before him. Finally, Horatio makes his way through the commotion and seeing Marisol, swoops her up in his arms, asking her, "Is it time?" She nods affirmatively. Asking Eric to drive, he carries her out to the Hummer, Yelina following. Horatio puts her in his lap and encourages her breathing, as Eric drives.

As they arrive at the hospital, Eric runs in to get a wheelchair, then helps her into it. Horatio pushes the chair as they find their way to labor and delivery. After checking her out, they admit Marisol to a birthing room, where Horatio and Yelina stay with her. Eric goes out to the reception area to wait for the others, still in shock, but also, strangely exhilarated and feeling happier than he has in a long time.

Horatio is standing beside his beloved wife, stroking her hair and supporting her breathing. As the pains grow stronger and closer together, he reassures her, "Im right here beside you, sweetheart, I'll never leave you". She smiles back at him just as the doctor comes in. "A little bit early, but not bad", he comments before examining her and measuring her dialation. "Not long now", he says, "do you need anything for the pain?" Marisol shakes her head no, she doesn't want to take any chances with the baby. Besides, she has Horatio beside her...he's all she needs. As long as he's with her she'll be alright.

A few hours later, the doctor returns and tells her to go ahead and push when the next con

traction comes. She is sweatingprofusely by this time and getting very tired. But Horatio is right there reassuring her, Almost over, honey" and helps her bear down. Afew minutes later she pushes again, then one more time before his head emerges, then his shoulders, and finally, the doctor lies him upon her stomach as Horatio cuts the cord and the baby begins to cry. They both just stare in utter amazement at the dark-haired, blue-eyed beautiful baby boy. Then Horatio picks him up and with tears of joy streaming down his face, he lifts him up toward Heaven, drops to his knees and thanks God for this gift...so long awaited...his son...their son...at last, a family of his own!

He, then, hands him to Marisol, who takes him to her breast and lets him nurse as she tenderly examines his tiny body, stroking and patting him lovingly. With tear-filled eyes, they stare adoringly at each other for some time before Horatio bends down and holding the baby's head with one hand kisses her passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

A Matter of Life and Death

It had only been a few weeks since little Eric Horatio Caine was born, but the tension between Horatio and Eric had already become quite intense, making the situation at work awkward. Horatio looked ponderously over at Eric, as they worked the crime scene together. He wasn't sure how to appeal to him, or what he was thinking, since he wouldn't even talk to him. Just then, Eric looked up and seeing Horatio observing him, immediately averted his eyes, stood up and stated, "I'll work the outside", then left the room. "You've got to talk to him, Horatio", Alex commented, as she examined the body, "you and Marisol both". "I know", he replied, "I know".

Outside, Eric was recovering prints from the front door. He really didn't want to be here and was having a hard time even showing up these days. He, admittedly, didn't know how to approach "H" either and was seriously considering just resigning. He hadn't spoken to his sister since the baby's birth, although he was happy that she was alive, and about his little namesake. Still, how could they have done this to him? He had grieved for her, believing her dead, and now he was just supposed to recieve her back as if nothing had happened? And what about the cancer, was it still in remission...or would he, someday, have to go through it all over again? He was seething inside, confused and hurt that they had left him out. Who did "H" think he was, keeping her hid and all to himself like that? She has a family, you know, although "mama and poppy" seemed to be alright with it, just happy to have her back and estatic about their new grandchild.

But he was infuriated, and overwehlmed with it all. He layed down the brush and was about to go inside to tell "H" how he felt, and his resolve to leave the team, when Horatio came out, put his hand on his shoulder, and sat down beside him on the front steps of the house. Looking straight into his eyes, Horatio said, "Eric, I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't absolutely necessary, I love her, I had to protect her." "I understand that "H", but I'm her brother", Eric responded. Looking out onto the horizon, Horatio began, "I had a real dilemma, Eric, I didn't just need to protect her from others, from the Mala Noche, but, also, from herself", he continued, "you know she dismissed her guard that day, don't you? " No, I didn't know that", Eric answered looking very surprised, "why would she do that?" " And she has discontinued her medication and treatments a few times too", Horatio persevered, " I couldn't risk anyone knowing about her, or her interacting with others, untill I knew she was completely safe." "Doesn't she want to live?"Eric replied. "No, Eric, I don't think she did, at first. Along with the pain and nausea, she didn't see much of a future for herself and she viewed herself as a burden to others , which really repeled her. It took some...um...convincing. "And how did you convince her?" Eric asked. "I just loved her, Eric, I loved her untill she knew her life was worth fighting for", Horatio reponded, "untill she understood that there were people who loved and needed her." "I hope you got through to her "H" and that she's no longer jeopardizing herself like that", Eric said. Horatio smiled and replied, "Yes, Eric, she fights for her life now, doesn't take crareless risks, and wants very much to live. As a matter of fact, she...er...rather we, really need to talk to you. It's a matter of life and death, so do you think you could come over, for dinner, sometime this week?" Eric was startled by the invitation and explanation for it. "A matter of life and death", what did that mean? But thinkinf about what "H" had told him and very much wanting to see Mari' and little Eric again, he agreed.

As Eric headed back to the lab with the prints he had recovered, he felt much better. Not seething with rage anymore, he, at least, understood that "H" had acted out of love for Mari' and how could he be angry with him for that? Still, he was perplexed about Marisol's reaction to her illness, and wondered why he never saw it. How could she see herself as an encumberance? It made him feel sad and he was anxious to reassure her of his love for her.

Meanwhile, Marisol was at home with the baby, musing over her situation. She wasn't at all sure how Eric would respond to her, especially after just finding out that she was even alive. Horatio had told her how tense things had become at work. Obviously, he was upset about being kept in the dark. She only hoped he and Horatio could work things out between them, not a little because she felt liable for it. She loved her brother and had missed him very much, She so wanted him back in her life. But, she loved Horatio too, somehow she knew that he had saved her life, given her reason to hope, though she didn"t know exactly how he'd done so. It's just that his love was so unadulterated, so sweet, and yet, so virile and steady too. She felt completely safe in his arms, so secure that she couldn't help but feel optimistic. Now, however, she needed Eric most of all. Only he could give her a chance at life. She smiled down at little Eric sleeping peacefully in his basinet, her heart aching with love for him.

She knew that even if Eric agreed to be a bone marrow donor for her, only 35 are a suitable match, but that person is almost always a sibling.The procedure wouldn't require much from him. The bone marrow is removed from the rear hip with a long needle and syringe, under general anethesia, there are no incisions and it would only be a one day process...But it will be a long and difficult one for her. She has to prepare with several days of intense chemotherapy and radiation, to destroy the diseased cells and make room for healthy ones. Then, the bone marrow is transplanted through a catheter inserted into a large vein just above her heart. It takes from 2 to 4 weeks for the healthy cells to migrate to the cavities of large bones and begin producing. The immune system is highly vulnerable during this time, so extra precautions are taken. The hospital stay will be a couple of months and it can take up to a year to fully recover. But she was ready! She would fight with all her heart and soul, although she didn't always feel this way...

In the beginning, she had little hope. The pain and nausea, and frequent doctor's visits, prevented her from working, and so she felt guilty about putting Eric out so much, and then Horatio. It wasn't untill she was with Horatio that she saw any kind of future for herself at all. Even then, she thought it would just be a few happy months and then she'd be gone, probably why Horatio had agreed to marry her in the first place, she thought, out of pity. So she didn't bother taking even normal precautions, believing she was going to die anyway. Accordingly, she dismissed the guard that day, protection didn't really matter for her, and she really wasn't upset when she was shot, just worried about Eric getting shot too. Her death was inevitable and would save her, and those she loved, all the pain, nausea and hopeless frustration of dealing with her disease...then came the spanking that had convinced her otherwise. As well as, seeing Horatio so, so upset and distressed over her. She had to agree to his plans to keep her safe.

She would never again cause him to have to worry about her. A while after, she became pregnant, and had even more reason to be cautious. Still, she didn't really see herself in the future, but she would have this baby for the man she'd grown to love so much before she died. She had not wanted him to worry about her, or become a burden to him, any more than she already was, so she hid her symptoms from him when the cancer came back, and eventually stopped her treatments altogether. She knew the cancer would not effect the fetus.

It wasn't untill Horatio had found out, from the doctor, and his subsequent reaction...his tears, his hurt and even his anger, that she fully realized just how much she meant to him. She completely gave herself over to him from that day on, hiding nothing and fully accepting all of his loving and gentle care of her, resuming her treatments. Well, basking in such awesome love, she began to look forward to the baby's birth, believing, just mayby, she could live, and hoping with all her heart that she would. Such a love as theirs was worth all that she had to hold on to, and she wanted so much for little Eric to know her. She would not "go gentle into that goodnight". If she lost her fight for life, it would not be because she gave up. So, when Horatio told her that Eric had agreed to come to dinner, she was quite excited.

When Horatio and Eric walked through the door, Marisol was just putting the finishing touches on dinner and setting the table. The baby was crying and she needed to feed him. Horatio walked over and kissed her tenderly, then went to get the baby from his crib. He stopped crying as soon as his daddy picked him up. Horatio smiled and cuddled him a few minutes, then laid him down to change him. "Where are the diapers, Mari'?" he shouted from the nursery. "In the top drawer, honey", she shouted back. As Horatio changed the baby, Eric pulled his sister to him, hugging her tightly, "I've missed you so much, sis", he said. "Me too, little brother, me too", she replied. "I'm so sorry we couldn't tell you before". "It's alright, Mari', I understand, you do know that I love you, don't you?" Eric asked. Marisol smiled and nodded that she did just as Horatio walked into the kitchen with the baby in his arms, "he's hungry, sweetheart, why don't you feed him while I finish the table", he suggested. "Of course", she replied, "thank you" and she took little Eric into the bedroom to nurse him.

Not long afterwards, the baby was asleep and they were all sitting at the table. "This is good, sis", Eric commented, "but I suppose you eat like this every night, right "H". It's beginning to show, you know, I should have guessed", he laughed. "Alright, Eric, alright", Horatio replied. "Thank you, but Horatio does cook sometimes too", Marisol answered..."like on days when I'm not feeling well" Suddenly looking worried, Eric asked, "how is the cancer, Mari', is it still in remission?" There was a long silence and Eric looked apprehensively, first at Marisol and then Horatio, waiting nervously for someone to answer. "No, Eric, it's not at present", Horatio finally answered, "but she is fighting it with the treatments and medication. Reaching out and taking Marisol's hand in his, Eric said, "I know you are, sis, and I know it's hard, but you know we love you, don't you?" "Yes, Eric, I do and I will never give up or stop fighting for my life", she replied.

"Actually", she continued, "there is only one known cure for luekemia and that is why we needed to talk to you now, Eric." "Really, an actual cure, but what can I do?" he asked. "She needs your bone marrow, Eric", Horatio answered, "thatis if it's an identical match." He, then, stood up, pulled his chair next to Eric's, and sat back down. Putting his hand on his shoulder and with tears trickling down his cheeks, Horatio pleaded with him, "please, Eric, please give my wife a chance at life, it won't take much from you. I love and need her so much and I know you do too." Astonished with Horatio's obvious love for his sister, Eric looked over at Marisol. "Please, Eric, I love my husband, and my baby boy...and my little brother", she entreated. "I won't blame you if you say no", she continued, "I will understand, with all you've been through, but we're still "family" right?" It was Eric's turn for silence as he just stared at them and contemplated the most astounding love he'd ever witnessed between two people. He had no idea. No wonder they were so sure about their marriage. Their love for one another was stronger than both life and death.

Finally, coming back to his senses, he stood up, leaned over and kissed his sister on the cheek, then turned and patted Horatio on the back and smiled."Yes, we are "family", I love you more than you know, and of course I will", he affirmed, "just let me know when I can be tested." Just then, he heard the baby start to fuss and added, "but right now, it's time for me to get to know my nephew", and he went to get the baby.


	5. Chapter 5

The Procedure

Upon awakening Marisol finds herself back in a hospital bed, an isolation room in a bone-marrow transplant facility. She sighs with dismay, feeling discouraged. This is the last place she wants to be, Yet, this time, it is, also, her hopeful anticipation for the future. She has already been through several days of intense chemotherapy and radiation to destroy the diseased cells in her body, and make room for the healthy ones to come...from her loving little brother. She is feeling nauseated, very weak, and, of course 'helpless' and burdensome AGAIN, much to her chagrin.

But soon, she is accompanied, surronded by family and friends. There is her loving husband, always there for her, their beautiful baby boy, and her loyal brother. And with them is the whole team of the CSI forensic unit, Calliegh and Alex, Natalia and Ryan. Later, her parents and Yelina would be by. They would all take turns being with her, and, also, help to take care of little Eric Horatio. She, as well as Horatio, were simply astounded, a bit overwhelmed, actually, by this demonstration of their united support and concern for her. But, because her immune system is severely weakened by the procedure, they must all take isolation precautions. They have to wear masks, a gown, and gloves each time they enter the room with her. So, she is only permitted to see her baby through the glass window and cannot hold him.

At the moment, Alex and Calliegh are in the room with her and Horatio is holding up the baby to the window 'to see his mommy'. She waves at him and blows him kisses. He is so excited to see her, he smiles and begins cooing and gurgling, flailing his little arms and legs toward her. Marisol is suddenly overwhelmingly distraught, she fights hard to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes. Oh, how she longs to hold him, to comfort him. Her arms, and breasts, are physically aching to feel his tiny body against them. No longer able to hold it back, the tears burst forth, streaming down her cheeks, as she chokes on the sobs coming from the lump in her throat. Calliegh quickly reaches for her and hugs her tightly as she softly cries upon her shoulder. "Now, now, sweetheart, you know he is in good hands", Alex consoles her. "I know". she manages to get out, "but I miss him so much."

Horatio was so upset by her grief that he almost forgot to put on the required isolation gear in his rush to get to her. Ryan had to remind him. Eric and Natalia took the baby out of her line of sight, as Horatio entered the room and immediately took her from Calliegh. Cradling her in his arms, and brushing away the tears, with his gloved hand, he reminds her, "I know it's hard, sweetheart, but what you're doing now will ensure him his mommy for the rest of his life." I know, Horatio...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ... I just couldn't stop it, I miss him so" she stammers. He kissed her tenderly, on the forehead, through the mask, as he gazed at her lovingly. "I'm very proud of you, honey, with all your courage, and determination, to do what's right, and best, for all of us despite the pain and hardships." He reassured her. She smiled and cuddled into his neck.

Meanwhile, Alex and Calliegh had joined the others in the adjoining room. Sitting down next to Eric and the baby, Alex remarked to the baby, "Poor baby, I'll bet you miss your mommy too, don't you?" "No, he's got his favorite uncle right now," Eric replied for him, as he tickled him under the chin and made him smile, "See". "Well, he certainly does seem to like you", Natalia observed, "and you're so cute with him." You know we're all very proud of the way you've come through for your sister, Eric", Calliegh commented, " and I know Horatio is very grateful." Eric blushed ever so slightly , "They are family", he said, as he stood up, " but I and Natalia need to take him back to the lab, right now, so my parents can pick him up. Could you take him, for a few moments, while we say good-bye to Mari?" he asked. "Of course", Calliegh replied, as she took the, now sleeping, baby from him and sat down. They put on the isolation gear and entered the room with Horatio and Marisol. Ryan quietly sat down next to Calliegh and whispered, so as not to wake the baby, "H, and the rest of you, will be needed at the crime scene, so I'll take the first watch, OK?" Calliegh nodded affirmitively. As soon as Eric came back out, Alex informed him of Ryan's decision. "Thanks, buddy,", Eric told him, "I won't forget it." "Sure", Ryan replied, "we're all family sometimes, right?" And they all left, except for Ryan.

Just then, the nurse came in with the catheter, and other equipment needed, to insert into a large vein, just above Marisol's heart, and begin the transfusion of bone-marrow. Ryan waited, and watched through the window, while Horatio stayed with her during the insertion and beginning of the procedure.It was somewhat painful and she squeezed Horatio's hand hard. But, soon it was over, and as he comforted her, he told her, "Listen to me, sweetheart, I've got to go now, but the baby's with your parents and Ryan's going to stay right here with you. You will never be alone. So, you get some rest now and I'll be back later, OK?" He,then, kissed her and added, "I love you, Mari", before leaving. "I love you too", she replied. That was all she needed to hear. She knew she could do this, no matter the pain, the nausea, or even the hardships of not being with those she loved so much, and she laid back, relaxed.

As Horatio met Ryan in the adjoining room, he was preparing to go into the room with Marisol. But, Horatio stopped him and said, "Mr. Wolfe, before you put those on, call the team for me and tell them I will be just alittle longer and to go ahead without me, alright?" "Sure H", he answered, and a little bewildered, watched him walk away without explanation.

Horatio entered the cathedral rather cautiously, looking all around first. He really didn't want to talk to anyone, besides God, right now. He quietly walked up the aisle, between the pews, toward the alter. He lit a candle before kneeling down, then bowed his head and remained silent for some time. Slowly the words came. "Dear God", he began, "I know You have given me this sweet angel to love and to hold"... He placed a wedding picture, that he kept in his wallet, upon the alter..."to protect and keep from harm, and I have done so"...Having never in his life felt so utterly helpless, he continues..."but she is in Your hands now. I cannot save her this time, only You can"...His voice begins to crack at this point, as he fights to maintain composure..."it's just...well, it's just that I need her so much. You know I can't make it without her. She is not like anyone I have ever known, or loved, before. No one could ever take her place in my heart. She strengthens my very soul and makes my spirit soar"...".Please...please, don't take her from me"...Fianally he loses all composure and just gives way to his tears, allowing them to freely fall down his face and onto the alter, as he continues to plead for the life of his beloved..."I promise to love and protect her, to make her happy always. I promise to raise the beautiful child, You have blessed us with, in Your ways"...I can teach him right from wrong, but only she can illuminate, and impart, Your sweet love and grace for him, because such love is in her"..."so please, please hear my heart's prayer to You and spare her life for me" Suddenly, he felt strangely at peace..."thank you, oh God, thank you." he concluded. As he stood up, he saw the priest coming through a side door. Walking over to Horatio, he asked, "Is there something I can do for you?" "No, Father", he replied, "everything is fine." "He has heard your prayer, my son, and He will answer", the priest confirmed. A little surprised, Horatio answered, "Yes, I know, I know", and thanked him before leaving to join the others.

The others were waiting for him at the crime scene. "Well, it's good to see you", Alex said, "we were getting a little worried. Is everything alright with Marisol?" "You do seem a little dissheveled", Calliegh noticed, "have you heard anything yet?"Eric and Natalia just looked at him anxiously. "The procedure is going fine", Horatio reassured them, "she is in Good hands." "Did your parents pick up the baby, Eric", he asked. "They did, H, he is in good hands too", Eric responded. They all sighed with relief and continued working, while Frank informed Horatio about the case.

Back at the hospital, the infusion of bone-marrow had been completed and Marisol was resting peacefully. They had administered drugs for pain and nausea, and, also, to fight against any cellular rejection that may occur. Ryan was sitting beside her, watching her sleep. He was just glad that she was finally able to rest. He had always admired her courage and wondered where she found such strength.

As Marisol drifted off to sleep, she began to dream, so vividly, as if she were watching a movie, or a replay of her life. She saw the field of bright and colorful flowers, in the country, she heard the rippling, nearby stream and smelled the fragrent fresh air, where she and Horatio had spent so many happy hours alone and together. It was so real and lucid, like she was actually there...Then, she saw herself and Horatio at home, at the dinner table, when she first told him of her pregnancy. She saw, again, the pure and unadulterated joy in his face and could physically feel him dancing and whirling her about the room...She re-experienced all those many hours that he had so lovingly and tenderly cared for her when she was sick. She felt the lukewarm water that he had so gently placed her in, to bring down her fever. Her skin tactilely percieved his strong, warm, yet ever so gentle, hands upon her as he rubbed the lotion into her aching and cramping muscles. She tasted the broth and dry toast he had fed her and how he kept watch over her for any sign of discomfort...Then, she recalled all the early mornings, when he thought she was sleeping, and how he would gaze upon her so lovingly for so long. At this moment, she could actually feel the heat from the glow of his gaze upon her face and just basked in it for a few moments...And then, she saw herself, and Horatio, in the birthing room where she had delivered their adorable baby. She saw his dark, curly head crowning and watched as the doctor laid him on her belly, and Horatio cut the cord, all without pain. She saw his beautiful blue eyes, as Horatio handed him to her, and was flooded all over again with the joy that they shared in that moment...And, she even re-lived moments of their lovemaking. How intense and totally fulfilling they were, often so sweet and tender so as to be almost spiritual, in nature. Other times, more playful. Her heart was filled with peace for she knew she was loved beyond measure...She heard herself, even in her sleep, whisper an earnst prayer, that God would spare her life for his sake. She knew how much he needed her...It was then that she dreamt the final scene, just as real and vivid as the rest...She saw all three of them together, herself, Horatio and little Eric, playing in a park. She could smell the green grass and feel the sand beneath her bare feet. Little Eric Horatio, about two years old, was playing with his daddy, as he swung him around and around, his dark curly hair flowing in the breeze and his big blue eyes bright with glee. He laughed and laughed...And she saw that she was pregnant AGAIN.

When she finally awoke, Ryan was gone and Horatio and Yelina were there in his stead. She groggily opened her eyes and smiled at them. "Well, sis, you've only been sleeping all day, 'bout time you woke up to see me,." Yelina joked, as she hugged her. She was relieved to see her looking so good. "Feel better, sweetheart?" Horatio asked. She smiled at them both and replied that she did, indeed. Yelina stayed about half an hour then said, "I have to go, Mari, I'm going to go pick up the baby so you two can have a little time together. Horatio will come get him later,OK?" "Thank you", Marisol replied, "it's good to see you too and take good care of my baby, please." "You can count on that", Yelina reassured her and hugged her again before leaving.

. As soon as she had gone, Horatio walked over to Marisol, reached down, and being careful not to hurt her or pull on any tubes, he wrapped her in the balnket, picked her up ever so gently, and placed her in his lap as he sat down. She laid her head against his chest, as he began to rock her and stroke her hair. They remained like this for some time, not speaking at all. Finally, she lifted her face and their eyes met. Looking contemplatively down at her, Horatio said, "It's going to be alright, my love, it's all going to be alright." "I know it is, my darling, I know." she answered him.


End file.
